


Overdressed

by RosyWitch



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, I got a thing for claws and fangs ok, IDGAF, Nothing serious, One-Shot, Prompt Fic, Self-Insert, a bit steamy, for now, im here for a good time not a long time, maybe in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyWitch/pseuds/RosyWitch
Summary: Prompt Fic:- "Is that my shirt?"- "That was kinda hot..."Lonely winter nights weren't meant to be spent alone.





	Overdressed

With the lights low, Katherine curled up beneath the piles of blankets and tried to conserve warmth in the cold winter night. It would be a lot easier if Hank were home. Instead, she had to make do with one of his button-ups, tucked around her knees and wrists. 

Lately, he had been taking longer and longer to come home from work. Nothing concerning since he was head of a very influential department, but Katherine had grown up with a sporadic father and she wasn’t sure she had it in her to go through that again. Daddy issues aside, she was managing so far, but if he didn’t get his butt home soon, she was gonna make him pay.

An hour or so passed before she finally heard the distant click of a key in the lock. She listened carefully to the sound of a briefcase and keys hitting the counter, and crisp, polished footsteps across the wooden floor. Laughing to herself, she imagined a sort of 60’s vibe where Hank would come home, hang his hat and call out jovily “Honey, I’m home!” With his odd sense of humor, he might one day, if caught in the right mood. But she quickly quieted, hearing the footsteps turn up the stairs. 

When his form filled the doorway, she blinked owlishly at him, buried beneath the mountain of bedding. Grinning sheepishly, he came forward and began to say something. Churlish, she flipped over and wiggled in deeper. Did he think it would be that easy? She was no lamb to be placated. He was supposed to be home early tonight, had promised in the morning to finish quickly. 

“It better have been Magneto.” Only a class 5 situation was acceptable as an excuse right now. She felt the bed dip and couldn’t help but roll back towards his legs. Glaring balefully up at him, she refused to be swayed by the charming smile he wore. 

“Actually, during lunch I had an epiphany.” He started, beginning to unravel the multitude of blankets that cocooned her. “What good is it to come home early when I’d have to leave early the next morning anyway.” Scoffing, she rolled away again and knotted herself into a ball, her hurt heart at the center. 

“Ah, ah, I wasn’t finished, darling.” He pulled her back. “So that was why I stayed an extra two hours to clear my schedule for tomorrow.” Amused by her sudden stillness, he chuckled and leaned down to peck her forehead.

“I assume this works for you?” He sat back and took advantage of her shock to peel back more layers until...

“... Is that my shirt?” Shaken from her silence, she smirked and sat up. 

“Well, if you didn’t take so long, I would have been wearing nothing by now.” She purred, picking at the buttons and pretending to loosen one or two on top. Catching the way his eyes darkened and his hands clenched for a second, she knew she had him pinned. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“At least I’m not underneath this.” It was true, she didn’t expect him to come home at all honestly so she had slipped straight from the bath into the top. The feel of her smooth thighs sliding together unimpeded gave her a rush she didn’t think she’d get to share tonight. And now her boyfriend was home and growling low at her silky words. 

Before she could move, he grabbed her wrists and yanked them up to the headboard. He laid her back, propped and pretty against the pillows. She knew well enough to not test him and stayed still. Tracing down her face and neck, his claws made her shiver unintentionally. She was aware of the strength that lay in those hands and she trembled again. 

He got to the first button and took his time undoing it. The next went similarly before he got impatient and with a snarl, ripped it all the way down. Buttons flew in every direction and Katherine gasped as the chill air hit her heated skin, trying her best to stay in place. All she wanted to do was sit up flush against his chest and squirm her way into his lap. But she had to be patient. When Hank got like this, she’d be lucky to survive the night with just 3 orgasms.

“That was kinda hot.” She admitted breathlessly. Wrapping her arms around her middle, she preened under the intense perusal of her lover. His golden eyes melted her bones, sending searing warmth to her core. Who needed blankets when their love could power the whole neighborhood? Speaking of, if they didn’t get a noise complaint at some point tonight, Katherine was going to be very disappointed. Lifting her leg, she poked Hank’s chest.

“Well Mr. Secretary, this is a strictly informal event.” Trailing down, she came to a rest right above his belt.

“And you are entirely overdressed.”


End file.
